FC Program FAQ
Who is eligible to become a FANDOM Contributor? All fans 16 years of age and over are eligible. What are we looking for in a FANDOM Contributor? * Voracious pop culture enthusiasts * Strong ability to write in English (FANDOM News and Stories currently does not support languages other than English) * Passionate about writing and interested in improving your writing skills * Able to commit to writing a minimum of 1 article per month What will be expected of me as a FANDOM Contributor? During the early phases while you’re journeying through your assigned quests, we expect you to be turning in content at a minimum of one article per month. Once you are accepted into the FANDOM Contributor Program, to be considered an “active” FANDOM Contributor, we expect you to produce at least one article per month. We’re people too, so we know that circumstances can change, so while we’re reasonably flexible with this, please let us know right away if anything changes. Consider the program as something like a casual internship; the skills and experience you gain from it will be invaluable for your future. What is the application process? To apply: # Fill out the application form and be sure to mark all of your favorite shows, movies, comics, video games, or fandom-related activities so that we know how best to accommodate your interests. # We will contact you by email within 48 business hours. If you haven’t seen a response from us, first check your Spam folder as this is the most likely place our email will be hiding. # This first email will ask for you to complete your first writing quest. Don’t stress too much, the quest is simple and is there to check whether you’re a good fit for our program. # If you are successful, we will then run you through four fun writing quests to slowly get you up to speed with our process and style. As always, our team is here to help guide you every step of the way. # Once five of your articles have been published on FANDOM News and Stories, we will send you an exclusive invite to the FANDOM Contributor Program. This invite will include information on how you’ll be more involved in our process, the perks of being a FANDOM Contributor, and if you accept the invitation, we’ll even send you some awesome free stuff! What do I get out of being a FANDOM Contributor? While we don’t pay our FANDOM Contributors, your published work has the potential to reach 190 million monthly unique users across our extensive international media platform. We also offer hands-on editorial guidance from our experienced team who will help you improve and grow your skills. As the Program continues to grow, the number and type of opportunities will also expand. Should you choose to accept an invitation into the Program, there will be all sorts of opportunities coming your way. In the past, FANDOM Contributors have: * Attended San Diego and New York Comic-Con ** Comic-Con Fan on the Street: “Who Are You Wearing?” ** The FANDOM Contributors Take Comic-Con: Chrissie Miille, Danielle Ryan, Andrew Hawkins * Interviewed their favorite stars * Attended FANDOM's Community Connect in San Francisco and Poznan, Poland * Visited Japan on an all-expenses-paid anime tour * Attended preview screenings and festivals * Engaged in video discussions What is not allowed from FANDOM Contributors? At this time, we’re not interested in publishing TV recaps, reviews, poetry, fiction, and fan fiction. We love fans who wear their heart on their sleeve and have strong opinions about their fandoms. However, we have a zero tolerance policy for pitches and articles that are: * Blatantly offensive, prejudiced, or include any kind of hate speech * Factually incorrect (no “alternative facts” here on FANDOM, thank you) * Plagiarized Will we be able to publish FANDOM Contributor articles elsewhere? Articles published on FANDOM News and Stories will be the sole property of Fandom and cannot be published elsewhere without permission. What type of articles will FANDOM Contributors write? That’s really flexible: They can be opinion pieces, speculation, how-to articles, listicles, reactions to news, or more. Will we be able to choose the articles we write? During the 5-step application phase, we will assign you a few articles to write and once you’re up to speed with our pitch process, you’ll be able to pitch your own articles ideas to the Editorial team too. Once you’re in the FANDOM Contributor Program, you can continue pitching to the Editorial team or pick up an article assignment as they become available. If you’re not sure what to pitch, the Editorial team can help you decide on titles, ideas, and topics that you might be interested in and guide you towards finding something that’s right for you. Ready to apply? Click here! Category:FAQ Category:Fan Contributor